After School Lesson
by The-Andaateikaa-Kuroshitsuji
Summary: The demons and shinigami attend a private boarding school, but what happens when they live so close to one another?


**Title:****The After School Special**

******Pairing:******** SebastianXUndertaker(main), WilliamXGrell mentioned**

******Anime/Manga:******** Kuroshitsuji**

******Rating:******** M**

******Disclaimer:******** I do not own Kuroshitsuji, or any of the characters.**

**A/N:**** This is set in AU and is the first fanfic I've written. I actually don't like to write, but I got annoyed at the lack of Sebastian/Undertaker stories. This one is seme!Sebastian and uke!Undertaker. If you don't like male on male don't read. I hope you like it.**

*Beeeeeeeeeeep* The bell finally rung and I was free! I've always hated language arts even though Mr. Faustus was a pretty laid back guy. I didn't have anything against him, although I could have sworn I caught him staring at me from time to time; I just hated the subject. There was only one more class I had left, and I was looking forward to it. Mr. Michaelis was the anatomy and physiology teacher. This was my favorite class of the day.

Now, you are probably wondering who I am. I'm 16 and called the Undertaker since I love death. I'm a shinigami in training you see. I have long silver hair and pale skin since I'm albino. The school I attend is a very large castle-like private boarding school for humans, demons, shinigami, etc. in London, England. My dorm is huge, so I room with three younger shinigami; Grell, William, and Ronald. Since being enrolled here I've basically became the older brother figure to them. How I love it here!~

I turned the corner and headed into14B. As always, I was one of the first students to show up. Mr. Michaelis was reading at his desk when I came in and he gave his usual greeting. I smiled and took my seat a few desks to the right of his. There is a reason I love his class the most, other than my obvious interest in how the body works. He's my favorite part of the class! I admit I've been attracted to him ever since the first time I met him. He's around 28 and a demon. Even though I've always heard that shinigami and demons are natural enemies, I've never been one to give a damn about what people say. He's tall and slim with a nicely toned body. Hair as black as night, piercing crimson eyes, smooth sexy voice, creamy skin. He was easily the sexiest man I've ever seen, and I've had many fantasies involving him. I frequently masturbate to thoughts of him. Of course, I never expected anything to happen. I knew teacher/student relationships were wrong and he could lose his job. I didn't even know how he felt about shinigami. The only one of us that constantly hit on him is Grell, much to the dismay of his boyfriend William. Mr. Michaelis always just ignores him, secretly much to my relief.

After a few more minutes the rest of the students arrived and class started. It was a lesson review, and it was a boring day, aside from my teacher. I thought I had imagined it, probably like several times before, but I thought I caught his eye. He seemed to be looking at me for a brief moment before looking away immediately. I felt my face heat up a little, but I kept my head down and continued with my work. A few minutes later I heard him talking to the girl in front of me. I immediately looked up and his perfect ass was right in my view! I would've given anything to see it and other certain areas up close and personal, I was so turned on. It took a lot of will power, but I eventually calmed myself down. I sure as hell wasn't going to walk back to my dorm with a full on erection.

About forty five minutes later, the final bell of the day rang and he let the class out. As I was getting ready to leave he called me back to discuss my grades, or so he said. He was sitting on the edge of his desk as I walked over and I noticed him undo his tie. He was relaxing and I grinned at him.

"You wanted to see me sir?~" I asked innocently enough. I had perfect grades, so there wasn't a real reason to keep me back.

"Oh it's nothing, I've just noticed that you've been pretty distracted in class lately. I don't want those grades to slip. That would be most upsetting." He said, his voice seemingly honest. I smiled.

"It's nothing I guess, kekeke. It's probably just general distractions, you know." I looked at him. His eyes were so hypnotizing. He smirked.

"Indeed, I know how it is. You're young and there are plenty of girls out there." He laughed politely and looked back at me.

"Not really, fufufu~, I mean not girls. They aren't really my type you see." I chuckled lightly and fidgeted in my spot momentarily. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, and for some reason I felt like leaning back or something. However, that's when I triggered everything. I accidentally laid my hand on top of one of his, and I felt a surge of adrenaline flood me. I'm not sure if it was wishful thinking, but I thought I saw something flicker in his eyes that I couldn't quite place. He didn't pull his hand away and used his other one to move the bangs covering the top half of my face. He stared into my eyes, but it felt more like he was staring into my soul. I forget whether it was him or me, or both of us, but we somehow ended up passionately kissing. His tongue explored my mouth, and his hands held me tight while pulling me closer. I put my hands right on his butt. We kissed for about a minute before the need for air became too great and our lips broke apart. I had no idea kissing him would feel this good...

"I..we.." I was completely dazed.

"I want you..." He had a predatory look in his eye and it sent a shiver down my spine.

"Good because you're having me.." I moved to kiss him again but he pushed me back.

"Let me get the key. If we get caught, it'll be the end." He grabbed his coat and pulled out a key. He rushed over to lock the door.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this to happen. You're the sexiest guy I've ever seen.~ I'm surprised you aren't taken or are into reapers. I always see how irritated you get around Grell." I was already so turned on.

"Well, the truth is, I've never felt attracted to anyone before. I've never found anyone as amazing as you, reaper or not. Let's just say you have something he doesn't." I grinned my usual grin at the compliment. "Come into my office section, we can lock this door too and pull down all the drapes."

Minutes later he had made sure the room was secure and we were kissing again. He laid his coat down on the carpet to make a makeshift bed before pushing me down and straddling my hips. He pulled my coat and robe open, and I started undoing his shirt. Soon it and his tie were removed and thrown carelessly. I lifted up my hips so he could pull my coat and pants off. I continued down to undo his pants and he pulled them off. We were finally nude and he crashed his lips against mine in a fierce kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance until our lungs burned for air and we broke to breathe.

"Oh, you're a feisty one!" He chuckled.

"You..just get me so..excited Mr. Michaelis..~" I panted and couldn't help the bit of color reaching my pale cheeks.

"No, no please call me Sebastian from now on...After all there isn't any need to be formal anymore except in class." He slid his hands down my body and cupped my balls before massaging my semi erect penis. I felt it harden fully and gasped when it twitched on its own. I couldn't answer properly and just nodded. Sebastian smiled and trailed kisses down my neck and left hickeys in a few places. I felt him nip and tease one of my nipples, and I arched my back. My head fell back and with that my hair fell out of my face.

"You truly are an exquisite creature...I'm glad you're all mine."

"I don't want to be anyone but yours, aishiteru Sebastian..." I looked at him lustfully as he moved back up to kiss me before opening his desk and fumbling for something. He pulled out a small bottle, opened it, and I realized it was hand lotion. He poured out a generous amount onto his fingers.

"Try to relax." I nodded and he reached down and searched for my man cherry. He inserted two fingers and slowly started scissoring them to loosen up my small hole. I made purred and moved against the invading digits, so he added another and stretched me wide.

"Please, I...I want to f-feel you in me..." I moaned loudly and felt renewed excitement go through me when he withdrew the fingers and moved up to hover over me. I caught a glimpse of his eleven inch dick and licked my lips greedily as he guided it to my quivering entrance. I smiled wide and arched up to him when he pushed inside. It felt so damn good! My legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and he pinned my wrists down so I couldn't do any damage with my deadly nails. He was finally fully in and waited a few seconds so I could adjust to the massive size. He almost pulled out all the way before thrusting back in harshly, but I enjoyed the pain. I moaned, and Sebastian leaned down again and forced his tongue into my mouth. My back arched again when he brushed my prostate. I was painfully hard and desperately needed relief. "H-harder..please..." I panted "Make me b-bleed..!"

Sebastian grunted, leaned up and gripped my slender hips before pounding into me. He started a fast and painful rhythm. After a few thrusts a scream tore from my throat as I felt something give way and tear deep inside my rectum. It got very slick as it filled with blood. A smirk crossed his face as he tilted his pelvis back and hit me directly in my prostate. That was the final nail in the proverbial coffin and my back arched one last time before I came hard.

"Se-Sebastian..!" I half moaned, half cried out his name when my seed rushed out and I thought the orgasmic contractions would never end. He stared into my eyes and grinned lustfully as he saw me in the throes of intense orgasm. Another few thrusts from him and he came deep inside my ass. He looked like all the energy was sapped out and he collapsed next to me. His arms pulled me against his chest to spoon me, and I hummed contentedly. In the after glow of sex I felt his teeth puncture the skin of my neck and draw blood. I let out a gasp.

"You belong to me now, I love you and want to marry you..." His fingers ran through my silvery locks and I knew then, deep down that I belonged by his side.

"Even though our races won't like it, I don't give a rat's ass, hehehe. I am all yours from now on." We kissed one more time before we passed out on his office floor.


End file.
